


Petite bêtise et gros choc

by KarenKilla



Series: Liana Potter [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Pre Thatch Death, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Tout était calme sur le Moby Dick, néanmoins la paix ne dure jamais, et cette fois elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de trois enfants sur le navire, trois enfants avec une ressemblance frappante avec un certain commandant qu'ils appellent Papa. C'est quoi ce délire ?





	1. Surprise

La journée était calme sur le Moby Dick, enfin aussi calme que ça pouvait l'être sur un bateau pirate de cette taille et avec des nakamas aussi variés que dingues, sans vouloir viser personne bien entendu : Ace. Néanmoins les choses étaient tranquilles pour Marco, le commandant de la première division, il avait fait toute sa paperasse, avait pu dormir une nuit entière sans être réveillé par les idioties de ces frères, et il était en train de boire un peu de saké avec son père sur le pont du navire. Les infirmières hors de vision, vu l'heure matinale, heureusement parce qu'elles auraient sans aucun doute protesté par rapport à la consommation d'alcool du capitaine, qui n'était pas supposé boire, il leur souhaitait honnêtement bonne chance à ce niveau là, Barbe Blanche était un vieux pirate qui comptait vivre comme il l'entendait quelque soit ses problèmes de santé. Néanmoins le second de l'équipage ne pouvait dénier éprouver un certain respect pour ses sœurs infirmières et leur obstination par rapport à ce sujet.

Marco aurait honnêtement du se douter que la paix avait été trop belle, le calme ne durait jamais sur le Moby Dick, néanmoins il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle serait interrompue de la sorte. Suite à une blague de l'infernal trio : Ace, Thatch et Haruta, pas avec une lumière intense sur le pont qui une fois disparut laissa place à trois enfants. 

Marco sentit son masque de calme et d'ennui, qu'il gardait presque en permanence, se briser entièrement. Les trois enfants avaient tous moins de dix ans, de ça il en était sûr, deux garçons et une fille, mais si trouver des enfants à bord du Moby Dick après une simple lumière n'était pas un choc suffisant, c'était leur apparence qui le mettait dans un tel état. La fille et le plus vieux des garçons étaient jumeaux, ils se ressemblaient trop en plus d'être environ du même âge pour que ça soit autrement, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux étaient verts, tandis que l'aîné avec des cheveux noirs ébouriffés un peu long et des yeux bleus, les mêmes yeux que Marco avec même l'air endormi, le petit dernier avait les yeux verts comme sa sœur néanmoins ses cheveux étaient blonds et noirs, il avait des mèches des deux teintes. Ce qui choquait autant Marco c'est que les traits des enfants étaient familiers, pas comme si il les avait déjà rencontré non, plus ils avaient des traits que lui même avait enfant.

Ce qui était impossible parce que bien que Marco ait souvent des aventures d'un soir, comme la plupart des autres pirates d'ailleurs, il était toujours extrêmement prudent. Beaucoup de ses frères et sœurs avaient été des bâtards et souvent abandonné jeune où alors vivant avec peu, Marco ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise à cause de lui, du coup il faisait toujours très attention. Et puis même dans le cas où il y ait eu un accident une fois, ça n'expliquait pas le plus jeune, le commandant de la première division n'était jamais avec la même femme deux fois. Trop de complications à ses yeux dans ce genre de cas, et les trois se ressemblaient trop, même en dehors des traits qu'ils avaient en commun avec lui, pour ne pas être né des mêmes parents. 

Les traits en communs pourraient être dû à un frère ou une sœur à lui, qui aurait eu des enfants à son tour, mais bien que Marco appelle de nombreuses personnes frères et sœurs, aucune ne l'était par le sang. Sa mère était morte en lui donnant le jour et c'était d'elle qu'il tenait beaucoup de ses traits, ce qui était pour le mieux vu qu'il haïssait son géniteur. Néanmoins le fait que ces enfants existent n'avait pas non plus vraiment de sens.

"Papa ?" le plus jeune appela en le regardant et en levant les bras, faisant le signe pour être porté, non qu'il ait l'occasion de le faire très longtemps en effet les deux plus vieux le mirent de suite entre eux, l'aîné garçon se positionnant légèrement devant les deux autres 

"Maman va nous tuer." la petite fille murmura mais avec le silence qui régnait sur le pont depuis leur arrivée, ses yeux verts alternant entre Marco et Barbe Blanche, regardant aussi parfois les autres pirates présents sur le pont, vu qu'il était à peine 10 heure et que la plupart avaient fait la fête la veille, il y avait quand même, outre Marco, six commandants sur le pont qui observaient la scène avec leurs yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites

"Pas que maman." le garçon plus vieux fit remarquer à sa jumelle

"Eddi qu'est ce qui se passe ?" le plus jeune demanda en s'accrochant à la jambe de son grand frère "Pourquoi papa il est différent ? Où est maman ?"

"Bonjour gamins, je m'appelle Edward Newgate mais on m'appelle Barbe Blanche, vous êtes sur le Moby Dick, vous voulez bien nous dire qui vous êtes et comment vous êtes arrivés ici s'il vous plait ?" Barbe Blanche décida d'intervenir, ils ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup à son second et il était extrêmement curieux, néanmoins il voulait en savoir d'avantage avant de tirer des conclusions, mais il ne voulait pas faire peur aux petits, ils avaient l'air suffisamment inquiet comme ça d'abord mais en plus jamais il n'avait fait de mal à un enfant, les enfants il fallait les protéger et c'était bien ce qu'il comptait faire, même si la situation était particulière. 

Il observa curieux, la réaction des trois gamins lorsqu'il se présenta et il ne décela aucune crainte, enfin aucune crainte de lui, ils avaient l'air inquiet par rapport à tout autre chose en réalité, à la place lorsqu'ils le regardaient il voyait une intense curiosité et aussi de la joie, ce qui était quand même étrange. Les enfants étaient en général intimidés, en tout cas un peu, par lui mais là rien. Enfin il ne s'en plaignait pas, c'était plutôt agréable néanmoins sa curiosité ne faisait que grandir. 

Ils échangèrent un regard, enfin les deux plus vieux, le plus jeune semblait très content attaché à la jambe de son aîné et observant tout le monde à bord, les deux plus vieux eurent apparemment une discussion silencieuse avant de finir par se mettre d'accord. Barbe Blanche ne les pressa pas, il était curieux oui mais il allait leur laisser la possibilité de raconter à leur rythme. Après avoir lancé un regard mi perdu, mi défait à Marco ils se concentrèrent de nouveau sur lui. 

"Je m'appelle Fushichou Edward, voici ma sœur jumelle Aurore et notre petit frère Kaito." Edward dit en croisant sans ciller le regard du capitaine pirate qui était des plus choqué, il était une chose d'avoir une hypothèse, mais c'était différent quand un enfant le disait haut et fort sans mentir, il l'aurait vu sinon. 

"On jouait avec les affaires de notre mère quand cette tablette s'est mise à briller et on est arrivé ici, on en sait pas vraiment plus." Aurore continua après que son jumeau est fini sa phrase et montrant la tablette qu'elle avait dans les mains, répondant ainsi à la deuxième partie de la question de l'homme qui aurait pu être leur autre grand père si les choses avaient été différentes, ils ne l'avaient pas connu vu qu'il était mort bien avant leur naissance, mais ils avaient entendu tellement parler de lui, par leur père et par leurs oncles et tantes que c'était comme si ils le connaissaient. C'était quand même bizarre qu'ils soient face à lui et que leur père, ainsi que leurs oncles, présents en tout cas, aient l'air aussi différents.

"Pops c'est forcément une blague ou un piège yoi." Marco protesta de suite, perdant le peu de flegme qu'il lui restait, il n'avait pas d'enfants, encore moins trois et surtout pas des qui portaient son nom, c'était tout simplement impossible. 

"Ils ne mentent pas fils." Barbe Blanche répondit simplement, il connaissait son fils suffisamment pour savoir que même lui ne croyait pas à ses propres paroles. 

"Je suis d'accord avec Marco Pops, il y a un truc louche dans tout ça." Thatch appuya un de ses meilleurs amis, il était farceur et tout le tralala, aucune hésitation à ce sujet mais il était aussi capable d'être sérieux lorsque la situation le demandait, comme maintenant. 

"Vous avez dit que vous touchiez les affaires de votre mère, où était elle ?" Izo intervint, restant concentré sur les enfants, le cross-dresser était lui aussi certain que les enfants avaient dit la vérité, il était aussi curieux que son père par rapport à la situation, mais surtout par rapport à la mère des enfants. Romantique dans l'âme, Izo cherchait toujours à caser ses frères, surtout les autres commandants, Marco n'avait certainement pas fait exception. Le problème était qu'il arrivait toujours à échapper aux rendez vous que lui proposait l'autre commandant, refusant toujours de sortir avec une femme. Alors là l'idée qu'il avait eu des enfants avec une était assez énorme et il voulait en savoir d'avantage, en plus les regards qu'ils lançaient aux commandants prouvaient qu'ils les connaissaient, ce qui était étrange vu qu'ils ne les avaient jamais rencontré, de ça il était sûr. Et le petit dernier, Kaito avait regardé Marco en l'appelant Papa et en levant les bras, comme si c'était quelque chose de normal pour lui. La situation était plus complexe qu'au premier abord, il en était sûr, ce dont il était sûr aussi c'était qu'il allait tout faire pour en apprendre d'avantage sur eux et leur mère. 

"Maman et Papa devaient aller régler un problème avec des marines qui suivaient le Sunny et le Pater, du coup tonton Fossa nous gardaient, on avait proposé un jeu de cache-cache pour s'occuper et pour Kaito, et on s'est retrouvé dans le bureau des parents, c'est là qu'il y avait la tablette." Edward expliqua 

"Le Pater ?" Barbe Blanche questionna, ce que ces enfants disaient était de plus en plus étrange, après tout Fossa était sur le pont depuis un moment, il ne les connaissait pas 

"Oui, c'est là où il y a beaucoup de nos tontons et taties, c'est Tonton Ace le capitaine. Papa a dit que avant ils avaient un énorme navire, plus gros que le Pater, et qu'il s'appelait le Moby Dick, mais il a été détruit il y a longtemps. Eddy et Rora étaient pas nés." Kaito dit avec ses grands yeux grands ouverts et un grand sourire "Tu es très grand, plus grand que tonton Joz, et tonton Bleiheim." il dit ensuite à Barbe Blanche "Mais tu es plus petit que Hajrudin." il lui dit ensuite comme si c'était un secret

"Kaito !" les deux plus vieux le reprirent de suite, ils avaient beau faire confiance, plus que ça d'ailleurs, aux commandants et à leur père normalement, ce n'était pas une situation normale et ce n'était pas leur père, pas vraiment. Néanmoins leur inquiétude par rapport aux conséquences des actions de leur cadet fut brève parce que celui que leur père avait appelé Pops explosa de rire en entendant leur petit frère. 

Les commandants quand à eux n'aimaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils avaient entendu, ça n'avait pas de sens, soit les enfants mentaient (et ce n'était pas le cas, ils en étaient malheureusement sûrs), soit ils venaient d'un autre monde similaire au leur mais où les choses se passaient différemment (c'était le Nouveau Monde, tout était possible) ou sinon il venait du futur (et ça semblait totalement fou). Dans tous les cas, d'après ce qu'ils disaient, eux, les commandants avaient des relations avec eux, Fossa était toujours perdu par rapport au fait qu'on lui avait confié des gamins, une erreur vu la situation, mais surtout Pops n'en avait pas eu, et le Moby Dick n'existait plus. 

"Comment elle s'appelle votre mère ?" Izo continua l'interrogation malgré la tristesse qui l'avait envahi à l'idée d'un monde sans Pops, c'était une possibilité après tout, il était vieux, ils le savaient tous mais ils ne voulaient pour autant pas le réaliser. 

"Liana, maintenant c'est Fushichou, mais avant leur mariage c'était Potter, en tout cas c'est ce que ce connard d'Akainu hurle chaque fois." Edward répondit de suite avec une grimace à la mention d'Akainu, il avait été déchu au titre de Vice Amiral après que ses états de service et toutes ses actions, s'étaient mystérieusement retrouvées dans tous les journaux du monde entier, le conseil des Cinq Doyens n'avait pas voulu le relâcher dans la nature, il était un bon élément (à leur yeux) mais il devait y avoir une punition visible. D'où la perte d'échelon, malheureusement ça voulait dire qu'il avait bien plus de temps qu'auparavant pour les chasser et il était pire qu'un cafard pour s'en débarrasser. Il vivait donc toujours.

"Eddy, c'est quoi un connard ?" Kaito questionna son grand frère innocemment, ce qui fit visiblement paniquer l'aîné qui avait oublié apparemment la présence de son petit frère, difficile à faire quand même vu qu'il était toujours contre sa jambe 

"Un mot que tu ne dois surtout pas dire devant les parents d'accord ?" déclara de suite Eddy, leur mère était calme et aimante, mais il se rappelait très bien sa réaction lorsque Kaito avait posé une question similaire après avoir entendu Bleiheim jurer, l'homme était peut être grand et un vétéran, mais il avait eu l'air terrifié de Liana lorsqu'elle s'était mise à lui hurler dessus. En plus il n'était pas supposé en dire et elle avait menacé de lui laver la bouche avec du savon si elle l'entendait en dire un nouveau, punition que son père avait approuvé. Finalement la situation était peut être pas si mal, cette version de leur père n'était pas au courant des règles, en attendant que leur parents viennent les chercher il y avait peut être moyen de bien s'amuser. 

Edward ne doutait pas un seul instant que leurs parents viendraient les chercher aussi vite que possible, dès que tonton Fossa aura donné l'alerte, ce qu'il ne fera qu'une fois avoir vérifié x fois les deux navires avec l'aide de tout les pirates disponibles, il annoncera ensuite la nouvelle au parent, ayant retardé le plus possible sans trop parce que honnêtement leurs parents étaient particulièrement dangereux lorsque leurs enfants étaient dans la balance et personne n'avait envie de leur dire une nouvelle pareil. La seule question vraiment ce serait combien de temps avant que leur mère ne réussisse à utiliser les mêmes runes qu'eux pour arriver au même endroit, parce que Eddy en était sûr la question n'était pas tellement où, mais plutôt quand. Cependant entre l'esprit de leur mère pour les runes, l'aide de leur père qui bien qu'il ne s'en servait pas avait appris un ou deux trucs sur ce sujet au fil des années, et de leur tante Robin qui avait tenu à apprendre le langage,... oui la question était vraiment quand. Après tout tonton Luffy le rappelait bien, ' _rien n'est impossible pour un Chapeau de Paille'_. 

"Pourquoi est ce qu'on parle de ma sœur ?" Ace questionna en arrivant encore un peu endormi sur le pont, nul ne lui répondit, venant pour la plupart de faire le lien, après tout bien qu'Ace leur parlait sans arrêt de ses petits frères et sœurs, il n'avait jamais utilisé leur nom de famille. "Pourquoi il y a des gosses sur le pont ?" il questionna ensuite lentement avant d'écarquiller encore plus les yeux, ce n'était pas les signes de Marco qu'il voyait lui, c'était ceux de Liana. "Pourquoi deux de ces gosses ont la même couleur des yeux que ma sœur ?" il était nettement plus furieux à présent 

"Tonton Ace a bien toujours eu un soucis avec les hauts, tatie Haruta ne se moquait pas de nous." murmura un peu surprise Aurore, elle avait honnêtement pensé que sa tante s'était moquée d'elle en lui disant ça, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais tatie Haruta était une vrai farceuse et elle disait souvent des idioties, les mensonges étaient plus difficiles à déceler que la vérité avec elle, tandis que pour tonton Usopp c'était à chaque fois visible

"Mes enfants sont donc vos oncles et tantes alors ?" Barbe Blanche demanda avec un sourire, si c'était le cas et que Marco était le père, ce qui était de plus en plus sûr, ça voulait dire que c'était ses petits enfants, il supposait qu'il était mort avant leur naissance du coup il allait en profiter un maximum. Il allait aussi devoir poser de nouvelles questions à Ace par rapport à sa sœur, c'était sa future belle-fille après tout.

"Oui, il y a aussi l'équipage de tonton Luffy, mais on vit avec eux sur le Sunny du coup c'est différent. Ceux qui sont sur le Pater passent beaucoup de temps avec nous par contre." répondit Aurore 

"Il y a d'autres enfants avec vous ?" questionna Izo curieux 

"Qui vivent sur le Sunny ? Oui, il y a Genjo, c'est le fils de tonton Luffy et de tatie Nami mais il est trop petit pour jouer avec nous, il a un an. Sinon c'est le seul, on a des cousins mais ils vivent sur les îles protégées. On y a une maison mais on aime tous trop la mer, et puis Maman et Papa ont des règles précises pour nous protéger, on pensait juste pas que cette tablette ferait ça..." admit gêné Edward 

"Attends attends, tu es en train de me dire que mon petit frère, Luffy a un fils et une petite amie ?" Ace demanda en s'agenouillant devant l'enfant et en le tenant par les épaules "Mais il a pas encore 17 ans, et comment ça se fait que vous trois pour avez les cheveux ou les yeux de ma petite sœur ? Qui a le même âge et qui n'était pas enceinte quand je suis parti."

"Tonton Luffy et Maman on plus de trente ans. Tonton Luffy et Tatie Nami sont ensemble depuis des années, ils l'étaient quand tonton est devenu le Roi, Maman et Papa étaient ensemble avant par contre, c'est oncle Izo qui les a aidé à se mettre ensemble, enfin c'est ce qu'il dit." Edward répondit en regardant son oncle qui était normalement bien plus calme, enfin à part à l'heure des repas

"Qui est ton père exactement ?" demanda Ace d'une voix calme mais avec une fureur visible dans tout son corps 

"Marco, c'est comme ça que tu l'appelle tonton." dit innocemment Kaito 

"Vous avez pas faim ? J'ai un piaf à plumer." dit Ace en se levant et en se dirigeant vers Marco qui sortit de son observation des trois enfants pour regarder un peu inquiet son frère "Izo tu es le suivant."

Barbe Blanche ne retint pas son rire devant la scène, oui ses petits enfants rendaient les choses nettement plus intéressantes, ça avait été trop calme à son goût. Il allait laisser Ace se défouler un peu avant d'intervenir, après tout il fallait donner le bon exemple aux petits. 


	2. Chapter 2

Il fallut un moment pour calmer Ace suffisamment afin que le groupe composé des commandants, du capitaine et des trois enfants, puissent aller s'installer dans une des salles de réunion du Moby Dick. Barbe Blanche avait néanmoins fait en sorte que les deux commandants soient placés à une certaine distance, de même pour Izo et le commandant de la seconde division, pas la peine de tenter les choses non plus, ça l'amusait c'était vrai mais ils devaient quand même comprendre cette histoire, il y aurait probablement d'autres occasions rapidement de voir Ace perdre son calme, probablement pareil pour Marco en plus, ce qui était beaucoup plus rare. 

"Vous connaissez tous mes fils alors gamins ?" demanda Barbe Blanche 

"Pas celui avec un pain sur la tête, mais sinon oui." dit Kaito avec une petite moue "Mais on l'a vu en photo, papa et nos tontons et taties parlent de ceux qui sont plus là parfois, ils nous ont raconté pleins d'histoire." 

"Ah je suis tombé au combat ?" demanda Thatch avec un sourire triste, c'était une possibilité dont il avait parfaitement conscience après tout même si c'était une qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment 

"Trahi, un coup dans le dos par un membre de l'équipage pour un fruit du démon puissant. Je me rappelle plus le nom qu'il avait, il se faisait appeler Barbe Noire en tout cas, il était extrêmement dangereux." commença Aurore en se concentrant sur ce qu'elle savait du passé

"Il a livré oncle Ace aux marines en échange d'une position de Grand Corsaire, et il a profité de la guerre qui avait été lancé, et du fait que tonton Luffy et maman étaient à Impel Down pour sortir tonton, pour rentrer dans la prison et libérer quelques types du dernier niveau." continua Eddy 

"Il a monté un équipage, et il a tué le Barbe Blanche de notre temps lors de la guerre. Maman a dit que vous aviez pris plusieurs coups à cause d'Aikanu en particulier, mais aussi des autres marines, pour autant vous teniez droit et vous avez manqué de tuer Barbe Noire." expliqua Aurore, leur père n'aimait pas en parler, la mort de son père à lui était quelque chose de sensible, même des années après et du coup c'était une histoire que seule leur mère acceptait de raconter même si ça n'était pas évident non plus pour elle. 

"Le fruit logia des Ténèbres permet d'annuler les capacités de fruits du démon, c'est ce que Barbe Noire a fait, tout ses hommes vous ont attaqué ensuite et il a fini le combat en volant le pouvoir du fruit des Tremblements." finit Eddy, c'était compliqué de faire la différence entre le Barbe Blanche qui était mort dans leur temps et celui qui était en face d'eux

"Papa et les autres ont tenté de le battre mais au final ils ont du attendre, et c'est tonton Luffy qui l'a battu à la fin, une alliance entre plein de monde a battu tout l'équipage de Noire." Kaito intervint un peu, parce qu'il écoutait les conversations des adultes et qu'il avait l'intelligence de ses parents même si il était souvent distrait et qu'il avait parfois du mal à avoir ses mots et sa pensée s'accorder

"Luffy est le roi alors ?" Ace finit par demander, il y avait tellement d'autres questions qu'il aurait pu poser, mais il voulait de la légèreté après la nouvelle qu'ils avaient été trahi et qu'à cause de ça Thatch et Pops étaient morts 

"Oui, tonton Ace est un empereur même si il refuse toujours d'accepter qu'il est le capitaine, Law est un autre empereur, Shanks est toujours là et le dernier empereur est Capone mais on le voit pas souvent, on a pas de bonnes relations avec lui contrairement aux autres." dit Aurore en réfléchissant, la seule raison qu'ils le voyaient en réalité c'était sa femme vu que Nami, Lola et elle discutaient souvent et s'entendaient à merveilles. 

"Même si Papa aimerait qu'on voit moins souvent Shanks." rigola Eddy, provoquant des rires de son frère et de sa sœur ainsi que des autres personnes dans la pièce. L'animosité du premier commandant envers l'Empereur était connue après tout. 

"La tablette qui vous a amené ici, vos parents pourront en utiliser une similaire pour vous retrouver ?" demanda Fossa inquiet, pour les gamins bien sûr mais aussi pour lui même, ou plutôt le lui d'où venait les gamins, après tout c'était lui qui devait les garder et il avait plus qu'un peu échoué. Il ne voulait pas se faire tuer par Marco quand même et il ne savait pas comment était leur mère mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle apprécierait le fait que ses enfants aient soudainement disparu. En même temps qu'est ce qui leur avait pris de lui confier des enfants ? 

"Maman dit toujours qu'il n'y a pas deux tablettes similaires, la magie qu'il y a dans chacune est unique, pareil pour les runes qui sont marquées dessus." corrigea Aurore, ayant entendu sa mère faire souvent un discours similaire

"Mais ils trouveront un moyen de venir nous chercher oui." confirma Eddy, comprenant la question du commandant 

"En les attendant vous êtes bien sur les bienvenus à bord. Il faudra être prudent pour que la Marine ne vous voient pas, ça soulèverait des questions vu votre apparence." réfléchit Barbe Blanche 

"Pops..." commença Marco, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il allait dire, c'était un peu trop cette situation pour lui, il était dans le Nouveau Monde, mais il devait y avoir des limites quand même. 

"Vous êtes mes petits enfants après tout, même si vous venez du futur. D'ailleurs est ce que ça ne vas pas poser un problème ça, je veux que vous arriviez quand même." demanda Barbe Blanche avec un sourire en coin 

"Pops." cette fois Marco savait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était gênant après tout, Ace aussi savait ce qu'il voulait dire, et si le second de l'équipage devait se fier au regard noir de son frère c'était qu'il allait tout faire pour que les enfants ne soient jamais conçus. 

"Maman dit que le temps est relatif, que pour chaque décision que l'on prends, dans un autre présent on en a pris une autre et  que du coup il y a de multiples espaces temps." répondit Aurore pensive, elle avait écouté plusieurs discussions à ce sujet entre sa mère et tante Robin, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas tout, loin de là, mais elle avait retenu ça en tout cas. "Notre temps a déjà été écrit, est ce que dans ce temps on existera ou non, j'en sais rien, mais dans le notre oui c'est sûr." 

"La question c'est juste combien de temps ils vont mettre pour réussir à trouver un moyen pour nous suivre et nous ramener." finit Edward "Je ne sais pas si il vaut mieux qu'ils aient eu le temps de se calmer ou qu'ils arrivent rapidement ...." 

"Comment ça ?" questionna Thatch amusé

"Ben si ils se sont calmés ils auront aussi plus de temps pour réfléchir à une punition." commença Eddy 

"Oui parce que les parents ont besoin de tellement de temps." marmonna Aurore, ils étaient capable de trouver une punition rapidement si nécessaire et elle savait que leur père en avait toujours quelques uns en tête au cas où, habitude de sa vie en tant que commandant comme il disait, ce que leurs oncles avaient confirmé d'ailleurs.

"Mais ils seront probablement inquiet aussi et c'est positif et négatif, les réactions varient. Si ils arrivent rapidement chance est que la punition ne sera pas trop sévère mais ils auront les émotions vives." continua Eddy en ignorant l'interruption de sa jumelle, c'était vrai mais il ne voulait pas y penser

"Je connais ça, Marco est horrible quand on fait une petite blague. Vous êtes des farceurs alors ?" demanda Haruta en s'asseyant à côté d'eux

"Maman est la même, elle dit que c'est parce qu'elle a grandi avec tonton Luffy et tonton Ace. Que ça lui a donné un sixième sens pour ce genre de chose." confirma Eddi

"C'est sans compter ce que la plupart des Muggi font, je te rappelle." pointa Aurore "Et oui, on est des farceurs, papa dit que c'est parce que toi particulièrement tu nous a gardé, mais il sourit toujours en disant ça." 

"Maman, et ben elle dit que papa il aime les blagues." intervint Kaito

"C'est vrai Marco ? Et toi qui proteste tout le temps, heureusement qu'on est sur de la vérité maintenant, après tout la vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants." ne put se retenir Thatch

"Guararara, ça suffit, Marco tu seras responsable d'eux tant que leurs .. parents n'arrivent pas, les enfants vous allez lui donner un coup de main par rapport à ses tâches et les enfants eux mêmes. Après je serai ravi aussi d'aider et ainsi connaître mes petits enfants." déclara Barbe Blanche, ne laissant pas le temps à Marco de réagir à Thatch

Marco aurait bien protesté sa nouvelle... mission, mais il ne voulait pas blesser les enfants, en plus apparemment ils étaient les siens, il n'était pas encore habitué à l'idée pour tout dire, un peu trop soudain à son gout. Non seulement il apprenait qu'il était marié et père de famille mais aussi que son père et Thatch étaient morts, que le Moby Dick avait été détruit, que leur famille avait été trahi pour un fruit du démon, qu'il y avait eu une guerre, qu'il y avait un roi et qu'il était amoureux. C'était beaucoup trop d'information pour lui, surtout le fait qu'il était amoureux et marié. Il essayait de ne pas penser à la trahison et mort, ... c'était trop douloureux en plus avec un peu de chance cette fois ça ne se produirait pas, même si ils ne connaissaient pas l'identité du traître vu que les trois enfants ne le savaient pas... Ils le connaissaient juste comme Barbe Noire.

Marco était un pirate depuis un moment, il avait eu de multiples conquêtes, mais il ne s'était jamais attaché et il avait toujours pensé que la seule famille qu'il aurait serait son équipage. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à rêver à la femme et enfant pour après, pourtant c'était ce qu'il semblait être arrivé et ça le laissait déconcerté, surtout vu que la femme en question était apparemment la sœur de Ace, du parle de complication. C'était sans mentionner qu'en plus elle avait un lien avec le foutu équipage du roux. 

Le trio était adorable par contre, il ne pouvait pas le nier, avec des sourires charmants, en moins d'une journée tout les pirates du Moby Dick étaient sous le charme. Ils le tenaient probablement de leur mère , parce que Marco savait qu'il n'était pas aussi social, oui il se souciait de sa famille et il était capable d'être gentil et poli mais pas charmant comme ça, même quand il séduisait une femme il ne le faisait pas ainsi. Il reconnaissait être curieux vis à vis de cette Liana, qu'est ce qui c'était passé entre eux pour qu'ils décident de se marier et d'avoir des enfants ? La mort de son père l'aurait elle tellement changé ?

"Pa.. Marco, on va se balader un peu d'accord ?" la voix d'Aurore le sortit de ses pensées, il était à son bureau, c'était le matin, cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient à bords et ils étaient tous hésitants entre eux, déjà les trois avaient du s'habituer à l'appeler à son prénom parce que 'Papa' ne marchait pas, mais alors pas du tout et de son côté il avait du veiller sur eux, faire attention à ce qu'ils mangent bien, qu'ils se lavent, qu'ils ne fassent pas de conneries, heureusement il y avait les autres commandants et mêmes certains membres de l'équipage qui étaient prêts à donner un coup de main, mais c'était néanmoins beaucoup de travail. 

"Okay, soyez prudent yoi." accepta Marco, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait et en plus il ne savait rien des règles mises en place par les parents, ils étaient trop farceurs pour lui donner toutes les règles et cela sans changement, il n'était pas idiot non plus.  Et puis il n'avait peut être pas la moindre expérience par rapport à être un parent mais il était un grand frère et un commandant, il savait reconnaître un farceur et apparemment son ... fils en était un, de même que Aurore.

Il ne s'aperçoit d'à quel point les trois gosses ont réussi à s'implanter dans son cœur que lorsque leurs auras signalèrent un problème, Marco sortit en courant de son bureau, courant le plus vite possible jusqu'à leur localisation, et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se figer devant la scène. 

Teach, un homme qu'il connaissait depuis des années  et en qui il avait plutôt confiance, avait Aurore dans les airs, une main autour de sa gorge, Kaito était placé derrière son grand frère qui était visiblement fou de rage. 

"Lâche ma sœur espèce de gros porc." cracha d'ailleurs Edward en lui donnant un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe

Marco ne réfléchit plus en voyant Aurore tomber, il la rattrapa au vol dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Teach avec une expression qui même dans son état le fit pâlir. La scène n'avait pas été vu, étant un peu à l'écart, mais Marco en avait vu suffisamment et son ... supposé frère allait avoir des comptes à rendre. 

"Il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Barbe Noire, comment il avait échoué." expliqua Aurore en se massant la gorge

"C'est lui Barbe Noire et qui a tué Thatch et Grand Pops dans notre temps." continua Edward 

"Intéressant yoi, je crois qu'on va avoir une petite discussion pour vérifier tout ça, pas vrai Marshall yoi."


	3. Chapter 3

Barbe Blanche se sentait vieux, très vieux. Apprendre qu'il était devenu grand père il pouvait gérer, apprendre qu'il était mort ça aussi, surtout qu'il avait protégé ses enfants et que c'était ça le plus important même si il s'en voulait de leur avoir rendu les choses difficiles, néanmoins apprendre que Teach, un gamin qu'il considérait comme son fils depuis des années était devenu un membre de leur famille que dans le but de trouver un fruit et de les trahir. Ça, ça le vieillissait. 

"Grandpops, ça va ?" demanda la voix d'un de ses petits enfants, Kaïto, le dernier qui était d'ailleurs en train de l'escalader comme si c'était totalement normal

Le nom le fit sourire, il n'avait jamais pensé que ça arriverait, et certainement pas via Marco, son fils fuyait l'engagement avec une passion, enfin à part avec l'équipage et même là il gardait beaucoup ses distances. Enfin ça c'était avant l'arrivée des gamins, les trois le tiraient toujours pour qu'ils soient avec leurs oncles et tantes, et Marco se laissait plus ou moins faire, c'était assez amusant à voir et la raison pour laquelle ils supportaient aussi bien la trahison de Marshall. Ils avaient mal bien sûr, que quelqu'un se soit moqué d'eux ainsi, qu'il ait craché sur leur famille comme ça, c'était douloureux, mais ils restaient une famille et les enfants leur donnaient envie de sourire. 

"Oui Kaïto, tu fuis quelqu'un ?" il demanda avec une voix amusé, le plus jeune échappait rarement à la surveillance de ses aînés, il ne savait pas si c'était comme ça en général où le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement à l'aise, mais il savait que le jeune de 4 ans n'y arrivait qu'après une blague particulièrement réussie, pour la plus grande joie de Thatch bien sûr. Quoique son fils avait bien moins bien réagi lorsqu'on son gel avait été pris pour cible par les farceurs, les deux aînés ayant participé, quand il s'était retrouvé avec des paillettes plein le pompadour. La blague avait été faite, ça le capitaine en était sûr, en rétribution pour la blague des œufs que Marco aurait couvé. Les trois n'étaient peut être pas les enfants du Phénix de ce temps là néanmoins il était visible qu'ils adoraient leur père, et en attendant de retrouver leurs parents ils allaient protéger celui qu'ils avaient à disposition. 

"Rora et Eddy voulaient être avec tonton Thatchy." il expliqua en se perchant sur le genou de son grand père, en totale confiance

"Et tu ne voulais pas rester avec eux ?" il demanda un peu surpris, les enfants avaient été curieux vis à vis de Thatch et avaient passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, il supposait que c'était dû au fait qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la chance de le connaître dans le futur et du coup il n'était pas différent de ce qu'ils connaissaient. Après ce n'était que des suppositions. 

"Ils cuisinaient, je veux le faire avec maman ou tonton Sanji. Quand est ce que maman et papa viennent ?" il demanda un regard attentif mais aussi impatient, ses parents lui manquaient

"Je ne sais pas bonhomme. Bientôt j'en suis sûr, mon fils n'est pas du genre à patienter longtemps lorsqu'il s'agit de sa famille et je suis certain que ta maman est à côté de lui à chercher le moyen de vous retrouver." assura Barbe Blanche, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était comment le couple ferait et combien de temps ça prendrait, dans tous les cas il espérait que ça serait bientôt. Cela faisait déjà une semaine et c'était difficile pour les enfants, plus pour Kaïto qui était plus dépendant de leur présence à son âge mais même pour les aînés, c'était visible que l'amusement était toujours présent mais qu'ils voulaient rentrer chez eux. "Tu cuisines souvent avec ta maman ou ton oncle ?" il demanda curieux 

"Tonton Luffy veut souvent des gâteaux, comme Choppy, et ceux de maman sont les plus bons. Elle veut bien que je sois avec elle mais elle surveille tout. Le meilleur c'est quand je mange la pâte. Tonton Sanji, il dit que je suis encore suffisamment mignon et que je me compo... copro.."il hésita sur le mot 

"Que tu te comportes ?" proposa le capitaine pirate 

"Oui, ça, il dit que je le fais bien pour le moment. Que je ne suis pas un cornichon comme les autres. Je sais pas pourquoi il dit ça..." dit Kaïto en fronçant les sourcils 

"Il aime pas les autres ton tonton ?" demanda amusé l'ancien pirate 

"Papa dit que c'est un pervers qui aime que les femmes, mais il veut pas me dire c'est quoi un pervers ? Et je comprends pas, tonton Franky dit que c'est super d'être un pervers. Mais papa il prend le ton de quand il est pas content, maman dit qu'il est bête quand il râle après tonton Sanji. " expliqua Kaïto, faisant rire Barbe Blanche qui continua à discuter de la sorte avec son petit fils

 

Huit jours après leur arrivée ils arrivèrent à une île plutôt tranquille, en apparence en tout cas, le problème c'est que des marines les attendaient, mais que ces lâches avaient vu les enfants et les avaient pris pour cible. Mené par un Vice Amiral qui avait été un apprenti d'Aikanu, ils appliquaient tous la politique de Justice Absolue, ayant vu l'affection entre les pirates et les enfants, ils s'étaient cachés, et à présent leur chef avait Aurore dans ses bras, un couteau sous la gorge. Ses hommes tenaient Edward et Kaïto, les deux aînés étaient forts pour leur âge, mais Kaïto n'avait pas eu d'entraînement, ses parents l'avaient jugé trop jeune pour ça, et même si il en avait reçu ça n'aurait pas été suffisant contre des marines du Nouveau Monde. 

Ils avaient tellement l'habitude de leur temps où les adultes étaient habitués à eux et à leurs actions, savaient les stopper avant qu'ils n'aillent courir ou alors un adulte venait avec eux, ou sinon une création de leur mère. Ils avaient oublié que ce n'était pas le cas ici et à présent au bord d'un précipice la situation était grave. Les marines pouvaient toujours retourner à leur navire, et les pirates étaient un peu bloqués par la prise que les marines avaient sur les enfants qui étaient de la famille et donc sous leur protection. Leur seul avantage était que les marines voulaient prendre plus que les enfants, ils voulaient la tête d'un pirate célèbre et du coup ils étaient toujours là, la situation aurait été différente en mer. 

"Laissez les partir yoi." demanda Marco avec colère, c'était ses gamins quand même, il ne savait pas comment ça c'était produit, ne connaissait pas leur mère mais ils étaient à lui et il n'appréciait pas du tout que des marines les touche ainsi. Il voulait attaquer mais devait rester calme, la vie de sa fille en dépendait. 

"Toi avec des menottes en granit marin contre la gamine Phénix." demanda le Vice Amiral

Marco resta silencieux une minute ou deux, et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre Aurore agit, en effet de sa position face à la mer elle avait vu un signe qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Un signe familier et plus que le bienvenu, ses parents. Ou plutôt son père transformé en phénix et sa mère qui était sur son dos, les marines regardaient sans vraiment comprendre vu que le Phénix était devant eux, néanmoins elle, elle savait. Elle savait que ses parents sauveraient ses frères et elle par la même occasion, elle n'avait rien osé faire avant à cause de ses frères et parce qu'elle ne savait pas si son... si Marco était assez rapide pour la rattraper. Sa mère l'était, ça elle en était sûre. Se préparant à la chute elle donna un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe du Vice Amiral qui la tenait, le déséquilibrant et tombant dans le ravin, en chute libre.

"Aurore." hurla Marco, mais elle n'était pas inquiète. 

 

Huit jours, cela faisait huit jours depuis l'appel de Fossa leur disant que leurs enfants avaient disparu. Ces huit jours avaient été un cauchemar pour la plus grande partie, mais là elle sentait ses enfants. Réussir à faire une copie de la tablette qui les avait transporté était impossible, faire une tablette qui pouvait les envoyer exactement au même endroit, physique et temporel, en revanche c'était faisable. Robin, Pedro, Marco et Liana avaient travaillé ensemble pour l'accomplir et trois jours auparavant ils avaient réussi. Marco et Liana étaient dans le même temps que leurs enfants, elle l'avait su avec certitude vu que le lien qui les reliait à elle était aussi puissant qu'auparavant, alors qu'il avait été tiré avant. Elle avait su qu'il y avait un problème avant l'appel de Fossa, mais ils avaient été dans un combat et elle n'avait pas pu appeler au milieu. 

Le voyage avait été long et pénible, elle et Marco avaient tour à tour utilisé leurs pouvoirs, se reposant pendant que l'autre veillait, allant le plus vite possible pour rattraper leurs enfants. Liana ne pouvait pas tenter un transplanage comme l'appelait les sorciers, ou une téléportation, comme elle disait, c'était trop risqué de le faire à l'aveugle, encore plus avec un passager, du coup ils avaient du se résoudre au vol à tour de rôle. Liana utilisant plus ses pouvoirs vu que ça l'épuisait moins, néanmoins ils avaient hâte de les récupérer et de rentrer chez eux, même si Marco était un peu impatient à l'idée de revoir son père et Thatch, ils avaient déterminé que les enfants étaient sur le Moby Dick, quoiqu'ils n'étaient pas sûr à 100%. 

Comme elle sentait les émotions de ses enfants, normalement elle le bloquait mais là c'était hors de question, elle avait senti qu'ils se sentaient en sécurité et c'était la principale raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas devenue folle d'inquiétude, même chose pour Marco d'ailleurs, elle était donc plutôt tranquille, néanmoins lorsqu'elle ressentit leur peur et stress elle le dit à Marco qui se transforma et la laissa monter sur son dos. Elle était rapide sur terre, de ça il n'y avait pas de doute, mais dans les airs même avec ses pouvoirs, Marco était le plus rapide, en tout cas pour une longue distance, Liana était meilleure au sprint de vol. 

Voir ses fils à côté de marines et sa fille avec un couteau sous la gorge, fit accélérer considérablement Marco. Liana en voyant les actions de sa fille, ne réfléchit pas une seconde, elle envoya deux poignards qui touchèrent leur cible, à savoir les marines qui retenaient ses fils et laissant leur sécurité dans les mains de son mari elle sauta. 

Elle enleva son gilet, découvrant ainsi ses épaules et donc son tatouage d'ailes, qu'elle activa en utilisant son fruit du démon, elle accéléra le plus possible pour rattraper sa fille qui ne criait même pas, et réussit. Elle se plaça en dessous d'Aurore pour amortir le coup et ne pas lui faire mal et réceptionna ainsi sa seconde, qu'elle prit dans ses bras, Aurore accrocha d'ailleurs très vite ses bras autour du cou de sa mère, qui ne perdit pas de temps à voler pour retourner sur la terre ferme, à côté de ses fils et de son mari, qui était sérieusement énervé. Comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un menaçait ses enfants ou Liana elle même, Marco avait été connu pour être dangereux avant Marine Ford, après lorsque ça concernait une menace il l'était bien plus encore. 

Il se tenait debout, entre les marines et ses enfants, elle voyait les pirates de Barbe Blanche derrière ses fils, Kaïto et Edward étaient entourés par les flammes bleues de leur père qui se contrôlait, attendant qu'elle revienne avant de passer à l'attaque. Dès qu'elle posa les pieds au sol, son mari se tourna vers elles et analysa la situation, une tension dans ses épaules disparaissant en voyant sa femme et sa fille sans aucune blessure. Il avança d'une démarche prédatrice et dangereuse vers l'homme qui avait osé menacer sa fille. 

"Laisse m'en un peu chéri." rappela Liana, elle savait comment était son mari mais elle avait aussi envie de se défouler, voir ses enfants menacer ainsi avait énervé la Muggiwara, et elle avait aussi la tension de la semaine écoulée à évacuer également. Il ne fit aucun signe pour dire qu'il l'avait entendu mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, elle savait qu'il lui laisserait des marines à affronter, elle marcha donc calmement jusqu'à ses fils qu'elle observa pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Elle posa sa fille à côté d'eux, activa son tatouage de loups, faisant ainsi en apparaître quatre, qui se placèrent de manière protectrice autour des enfants, elle les avait activé suffisamment souvent pour qu'ils se connaissent bien, le lien étant ainsi facilité, ce n'était en plus pas la première fois qu'elle les utilisait pour protéger ses enfants. "Vous restez là et pas de bêtises. On en a pas pour longtemps." elle dit sérieusement, attendant d'avoir vu les trois hochements de tête, elle se tourna vers les marines, dégaina son sabre. "Je vous préviens j'ai passé une très mauvaise semaine alors je vous conseille de vous rendre." 

Les marines ignorant totalement ses paroles chargèrent, sauf leur chef avec qui Marco jouait un peu, évitant ses coups avant qu'ils ne le touchent. Leur action convenait totalement à Liana, néanmoins ils allaient sérieusement le regretter, elle attaqua également, bien moins joueuse que Marco pour une fois, elle voulait vite retourner autour de ses enfants et elle n'était pas patiente aujourd'hui. 

 

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche avaient observé paniqué les actions de Aurore, ils avaient même hurlé, et Marco avait commencé à avancer pour plonger et essayer de l'attraper au vol, même si il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance de succès, néanmoins leurs actions avaient été stoppé par l'arrivée d'un Marco plus vieux, et sérieusement énervé. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus long et sa barbe était plus marquée, sinon son style n'avait pas vraiment changé, à l'exception du bracelet en cuir qu'il portait de même que l'alliance qu'il avait au doigt. Leur attention était partagée donc entre son arrivée et le fait qu'une femme avait sauté dans le vide, enlevé son gilet avant que deux ailes n'apparaissent de son dos, expliquant ainsi le gilet en moins, ils avaient observé le souffle court la manière dont elle avait rattrapé Aurore, tout en la protégeant avant de remonter vers eux. Sans que le Marco plus vieux ne quitte des yeux les marines ou que ses flammes ne diminuent. 

La mère des enfants et donc la femme de futur Marco était.... comme le fit clairement comprendre Thatch en sifflant admirateur, extrêmement belle. Elle était fine, mais avec des belles, très belle forme, portant un pantalon noir et un haut vert dénudant ses épaules avec des manches, elle avait visiblement plusieurs tatouages, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une simple queue de cheval, qui lui arrivait plus bas que son postérieur, et ses yeux émeraudes brillaient à la vue de ses enfants. Qu'elle aimait, c'était visible, même si elle les laissait pour s'occuper des marines, tout ses gestes avaient été rempli d'affection, sans compter le fait qu'ils avaient vu qu'elle cherchait la moindre trace d'une blessure ou d'une larme, cherchant si tout allait bien. 

Le combat était rapide, mais il était clair pour eux qui étaient des combattants expérimentés qu'elle était très loin d'être à son niveau maximum, elle eut très vite fini de battre les marines, ses enfants l'avaient clairement compris aussi vu que Kaïto n'attendit même pas que le dernier marine ne tombe avant de courir vers sa mère, les loups le laissèrent d'ailleurs passer, attendant que les trois enfants soient à proximité de leur mère pour disparaître. 

 

Liana avait juste eu le temps de se retourner et de s'agenouiller au sol avant que Kaïto ne lui sauta dans les bras, Aurore et Edward non loin derrière, son plus jeune s'accrocha d'ailleurs à son cou tandis que les deux autres se serrèrent contre elle. La séparation avait été visiblement longue pour eux aussi. 

"Vous avez interdiction de quitter mon champ de vision ou celui de votre père jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je suis claire ?" elle demanda après un moment où elle se sentit finalement se détendre, ses enfants allaient bien, ils étaient là et bientôt ils rentreraient chez eux et tout reviendrait à la normale. Ou presque. 

"Oui maman." les trois enfants dirent ensembles, Kaïto avait certes été le plus touché par la séparation avec ses parents mais même pour Edward et Aurore ça n'avait pas été évident, ils avaient juste onze ans après tout et même si leurs parents avaient toutes sortes de responsabilités et d'affaires à gérer, le couple faisait toujours en sorte d'être là pour leurs enfants. Même dans les cas où ils devaient être absents pour quelques jours, le trio était avec des gens qu'ils connaissaient bien, en sécurité. Ils connaissaient la plupart des gens à bord en principe bien sûr, mais ils étaient différents de leurs oncles et tantes. C'était différent, sans compter le fait que même si ils avaient été sûrs que leurs parents trouveraient un moyen de venir les chercher ils n'avaient pas eu la moindre idée sur le temps nécessaire. 

"Vous allez me faire blanchir yoi." dit leur père en arrivant près d'eux, il en avait eu assez de jouer avec le Vice Amiral au lieu d'être avec sa famille. Passant sa main dans les cheveux de son aîné, il attrapa sa fille qu'il prit dans ses bras, elle émit un son de surprise avant d'exploser de rire et de se serrer d'avantage dans les bras de son père. Liana se leva aussi, Kaïto dans les bras et Marco ne perdit pas de temps à embrasser son plus jeune sur le front avant de mettre sa main libre autour de la taille de se femme qui serra de l'autre côté son aîné qui avait visiblement peu envie d'être séparé de sa famille. 

"Je suis peut être pas trop vieux pour les câlins." il marmonna, au cours des quatre derniers mois il avait protesté contre chaque geste d'affection, suite à une conversation avec son tonton Ace, qui s'était d'ailleurs fait jeter par sa petite sœur qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié ce qu'il avait dit à ses enfants. Edward n'avait pas été très démonstratif, c'était dans son caractère, mais après cette conversation elle avait eu de la chance de pouvoir ne serait ce que lui passer la main dans les cheveux sans qu'il ne râle. 

"Contente que tu sois revenu à la raison, n'écoute plus tonton Ace d'accord ?" demanda d'ailleurs sa mère, faisant rire Marco qui avait entendu et qui était aussi d'accord 

"Okay, c'est bizarre." admit Vista en se frottant la moustache 

"Quoi ? Le fait qu'il y ait deux Marco ? Ou le fait que Marco-je-fuis-l'engagement-comme-la-peste, réussisse non seulement à avoir trois adorables enfants ou à avoir une bombe comme femme ?" demanda Thatch en boudant un peu avant de changer du tout au tout d'attitude "Bonjour d'ailleurs, moi c'est Thatch et je suis à ton entière disposition." 

"Enchantée, moi c'est Liana." répondit-elle avec un sourire, elle avait beaucoup entendu parler de lui et son mari n'avait pas menti, le rouquin était dramatique, ainsi qu'un dragueur, un peu comme Sanji quoique moins fou, enfin elle supposait, et plus farceur. 

"Apparemment tu me connais, vu que les petits trésors ont dit que j'avais joué un rôle pour vous mettre ensemble, mais je suis Izo et je suis absolument ravi de te rencontrer. Père veut te voir aussi et je veux vraiment savoir le comment j'ai réussi." dit Izo en s'avançant aussi avec un grand sourire, faisant rire Liana tandis que Marco levait les yeux au ciel 

"Un plaisir, et je serai ravi de le rencontrer." elle accepta volontiers 

"Ce sera agréable de voir Oyaji yoi." confirma Marco avec un sourire un peu triste acceptant de suivre ses frères et lui même d'ailleurs, jusqu'au Moby Dick, la vision de leur précieux navire le fit d'ailleurs serrer un peu plus la taille de Liana qui s'appuya sur lui d'avantage pour le réconforter en silence et sans attirer l'attention sur son trouble. Elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'il devait ressentir, elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait si elle revoyait soudainement le Merry et elle n'avait pas passé autant de temps sur cette merveilleuse caravelle, que Marco sur ce gigantesque vaisseau. 

 

En apprenant que Marco était marié et père de famille, Barbe Blanche n'avait pas vraiment su comment imaginer sa femme, les récits qu'il avait entendu au sujet de la petite sœur de Ace l'avait fait un peu douté sur le fait qu'elle était ce dont son second avait besoin. Oh elle avait l'air parfaitement capable, si un peu jeune, mais elle avait aussi semblé un peu fragile et délicate. En la voyant auprès de son aîné, avec ses enfants autour d'elle, il ne savait pas si elle avait beaucoup changé en grandissant, après tout elle avait à présent la trentaine, ou si Ace avait une vision un peu voilée au sujet de sa famille. 

"Et donc je lui ai mis un coup de pied dans les ...." expliqua Edward qui était très fier de ce qu'il avait fait à l'homme qui avait tant blessé sa famille et qui avait menacé sa sœur, il s'arrêta néanmoins avant de jurer, n'ayant pas le moins du monde oublier la menace de sa mère, ou plutôt la promesse vu qu'il savait qu'elle le ferait sans la moindre hésitation. 

"Parties intimes ou testicules yoi." proposa son père qui avait un grand sourire depuis qu'il avait appris ce qui était arrivé à Marshall, à savoir qu'il était mort et jeté à l'eau sans un regard en arrière, savoir que son fils avait en plus fait ça, calmait grandement le père qui avait été furieux d'apprendre que l'homme avait osé toucher à sa fille. 

"Oui ça." confirma Edward "Je l'ai fait, comme tu nous as appris pour repousser les garçons qui veulent s'approcher d'Aurore." il dit fièrement sans remarquer la pâleur de son père qui lui faisait signe d'arrêter, Ace semblait même avoir un peu pitié de l'homme qui avait apparemment épousé sa petite sœur, ayant grandi avec elle, du moins en partie vu que ce modèle était plus vieux que lui, il savait très bien comment elle pouvait réagir à ce genre de nouvelle. 

"C'est pas ce que tu crois mon cœur yoi." se hâta de dire Marco en voyant le regard de sa femme sur lui 

"Quoi ? Tu n'as pas fait un discours au garçon pour leur dire qu'ils devaient protéger leur sœur et empêcher tous les hommes de s'approcher d'elle ? Dans le but qu'elle reste ta fille et ne soit jamais avec quelqu'un ? Surtout que je suis sûre que tu avais tout un programme avec mon grand père pour défendre son honneur quand elle grandirait et effrayer tous les hommes intéressés." elle demanda en haussant un sourcil 

"Tu ...." balbutia Marco surpris 

"Je te connais Marco, je savais que tu ferais quelque chose du genre, et si ce n'était pas toi je savais que pépé, Luffy ou Ace auraient agi." répondit Liana en haussant les épaules 

"Et tu n'es pas en colère ?" demanda Ace la bouche ouverte 

"Marco ne fais que me répéter à quel point Aurore me ressemble au niveau du caractère. Pépé vous avait donné les mêmes consignes et je sais où j'en suis aujourd'hui. Et contrairement à moi, Aurore aura quelqu'un pour la soutenir, tant que le garçon n'est pas un total idiot." elle dit avec un sourire en coin en embrassant légèrement Marco avant de lui tourner le dos uniquement pour qu'il la rattrape 

"Tu as intérêt à être un garçon tu m'entends yoi. C'est un ordre yoi." il dit très sérieusement en parlant au ventre de sa femme 

"Ana ?" demanda surpris Ace 

"Maman ?" demanda en même temps Edward 

"Dans un peu moins de huit mois vous aurez un petit frère ou une petite sœur." confirma Liana avec un sourire "On l'a appris cette semaine." 

"Il y a intérêt yoi." grommela Marco 

"Chéri, je te l'ai déjà dit je ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte." soupira Liana 

"Félicitations." dit de suite Izo en souriant "Comment vous l'avez appris ?" il était sûr qu'il y avait une histoire derrière la réaction de son frère 

"Elle s'est évanouie et Chopper nous l'a dit yoi." dit Marco avec un froncement de sourcil 

"Je vais bien, je te le promets." assura Liana, habituée au comportement surprotecteur de son mari lorsqu'elle était blessée ou enceinte

"C'est pour ça que tu faisais pas de pirouette et de sauts maman ?" demanda Aurore curieuse, le style de combat de sa mère était normalement bien plus acrobatique 

"Oui c'est pour ça." elle confirma avec un sourire 

"Comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ensemble ?" demanda le Marco de ce temps, il avait plutôt observé en silence le comportement de Marco du futur, c'était plutôt étrange, il y avait une détente qu'il ne possédait pas mais il avait l'air un peu plus sombre tout en étant heureux, c'était étrange. Sa question fit rire le couple qui échangea un regard avant que Marco n'acquiesça 

"Nos équipages travaillaient ensemble, on était dans une alliance pour aider Luffy bien sûr mais surtout pour faire tomber Marshall et récupérer les territoires qu'on avait perdu après la guerre de Marine Ford. Tous les deux on travaillaient beaucoup ensemble vu que nos rôles étaient à peu près similaires yoi, on flirtait mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. C'était la petite sœur de Ace yoi." commença Marco 

"Il avait plein d'idées idiotes comme quoi je méritais mieux et tout ça, et de mon côté je pensais qu'il était pas vraiment intéressé, une relation aurait été compliqué à la base, surtout à cause de Ace vu que Luffy me laissait plutôt tranquille à ce niveau, alors si il voulait pas ça, je n'allais pas le risquer. Donc on était des idiots, mais le Izo de notre temps en a eu assez, il savait qu'on avait tout les deux des sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais qu'on agirait pas, du coup il a interféré. Il a attendu qu'on arrive à une île portée sur la fête, où il y avait un festival." continua Liana amusée, la réaction de Marco vis à vis de l'idée de Izo avait été très flatteuse et même si le cross dresser rappelait souvent son action, elle lui en était reconnaissante, parce que sans ça elle doutait que Marco et elle seraient sortis ensemble. 

"Il a proposé aux filles de s'habiller en danseuse du ventre, vu qu'il y en avait pas mal habillé comme ça pour le festival, yoi et il a choisi les costumes, ainsi que les couleurs. Il a donné du violet à Liana, disons que la tenue plus la couleur, j'ai craqué yoi. Il a fallu qu'un type commence à la draguer pour que je m'en mêle et que je l'embrasse yoi. Après ça on est devenu sérieux, puis on s'est marié après que Luffy soit devenu roi, et après tu es tombé enceinte des jumeaux yoi." il se rappela avec un sourire tendre en observant sa femme 

"Oui, et quelques années après je suis tombé enceinte de Kaïto, et vous deux n'avez pas perdu de temps à emmener votre petit frère dans vos idioties." dit Liana, passant d'un regard tendre à son époux à un regard de reproche envers ses aînés. Elle savait très bien que son dernier était capable de faire des bêtises, mais elle savait aussi qui avait donné l'idée du cache cache, et que Edward avait voulu lire sur la magie tandis que Aurore était fascinée par les tablettes qu'il y avait dans son bureau. Ça n'avait sans aucun doute pas été l'idée de Kaïto de désobéir à cette règle là. Pas cette fois en tout cas. 

"On est désolés." dirent Aurore et Edward, Kaïto était assoupi dans les bras de leur mère pour le moment

"Vous aurez des leçons avec moi sur les dangers de ce que vous avez fait, en plus de l'heure supplémentaire quotidienne que vous passerez à vous entraîner avec Fossa." dit leur mère, aucune trace de sourire lorsqu'elle donna leur punition 

"Une heure..."

"Par jour..."

"Avec tonton Fossa !!!" répétèrent Edward et Aurore avant de finir ensemble, totalement choqués par leur punition 

"Kaïto aura une demi heure mais pas en même temps que vous yoi." ajouta Marco montrant qu'il supportait totalement la punition et qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance d'y échapper "Vous avez aussi intérêt à vous excuser yoi, Fossa c'est fait un sang d'encre, il a fouillé trois fois le navire avant de nous contacter et il a continué à le faire après l'appel, espérant vous trouver yoi."

"Votre père n'a pas non plus été tendre lorsqu'il a appris ce qui c'est passé." admit Liana en regardant son mari qui avait un air totalement innocent sur son visage 

"Quand tu dis pas tendre ?" demanda le Fossa de ce temps, un peu inquiet pour lui même ? son futur lui ? 

"Disons qu'il a hurlé et qu'il avait besoin de dépenser un peu d'énergie dans la salle de gym, Fossa a été un volontaire forcé." avoua Liana avec un sourire d'excuse "Ça a pas duré longtemps, Jimbe est venu le chercher rapidement vu qu'on avait besoin d'aide pour les runes, mais bon..." 

"Pourquoi me les avoir confié ? Je comprends pas, je suis pas vraiment le gars vers qui on se tourne pour s'occuper d'enfant." pointa Fossa 

"Ça a surpris tout le monde mais tu es plutôt doué avec eux yoi." admit Marco 

"Tu étais avec moi lors de l'accouchement des jumeaux, et depuis tu es très protecteur." continua Liana 

"Avec toi ?" demanda faiblement l'homme un cigare non allumé dans la bouche, il avait tenté de le faire mais Liana l'avait stoppé d'un regard, de même que les infirmières les jours précédents lorsqu'il était proche des enfants 

"Oui, Marco avait du partir pour une mission contre la marine mais j'étais restée à terre vu que j'étais enceinte de huit mois. On était sur une île sûre, au cœur de notre territoire mais il était quand même inquiet du coup il y avait Chopper, notre docteur et une panoplie d'infirmière plus toi qui était là dans le cas d'un combat. Peu probable mais on ne peut jamais prévoir une chose pareille sur Grand Line et Marco était inquiet." expliqua Liana avec un sourire, elle aurait dit autre chose si ils étaient privé mais là ce n'était pas le cas, le regard de son mari prouvait qu'il savait exactement ce que sa femme avait voulu dire  _mère poule_ "J'en avais marre de rester immobile et j'avais des douleurs mais rien d'horrible. Alors j'ai décidé d'aller marcher un peu, pas loin mais le Fossa de notre temps a décidé de m'accompagner et même si sur le coup ça m'a agacé, j'était très reconnaissante que tu sois là après coup. On marchait depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand j'ai commencé à avoir des courbatures bien plus douloureuses. Les bébés étaient prématurés. Tu m'as porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie et tu es resté avec moi jusqu'à ce que Marco arrive, à me tenir la main pour me rassurer. Quand Marco est arrivé il a pris ta place à mon chevet mais tu es resté dans l'infirmerie avec nous et tu as porté Edward en premier. Après ça tu, ou plutôt le Fossa de notre temps était extrêmement protecteur des enfants et passait du temps avec eux. Même chose quand Kaïto est né, sauf que cette fois tu as fait en sorte de ne pas être dans les parages lors de l'accouchement." 

 

Le temps du départ arriva peu après, Marco parla un peu avec Barbe Blanche et avec le Marco de ce temps ci, l'encourageant à chercher Liana et à voir si elle était bien la femme qu'il lui fallait, et prenant Thatch dans ses bras en lui disant de faire attention à lui. L'homme avait été une épine dans son pied, faisant tout pour le faire exploser, mais c'était quand même son frère. Rapidement la petite famille se retrouva face à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, attendant que la tablette runique les renvoie dans leur temps.

"Merci pour tout, c'était cool de te rencontrer Grand Pops, et je suis content qu'on se soit débarassé du connard." s'exclama Edward 

"Edward." cria Liana avant que la lumière les recouvre, les renvoyant dans leur temps.

"C'était bizarre." commenta Joz 

"Quelle aventure." confirma Bleiheim 

"Bon ben je compte sur toi Marco, je veux mes petits enfants." ordonna Barbe Blanche en riant

"Pops !!" protestèrent Ace et Marco

"Ils faisaient un merveilleux couple." soupira Izo

Les choses revenaient à la normale pour l'équipage, de ça il n'y avait pas de doute. 

Et dans un autre temps, la même chose se passait, avec un petit garçon la bouche remplie de savon.


End file.
